Juxtaposition
by DandelionDreaming
Summary: He hated that he wanted her. Severus/Hermione smut.


He hated that he wanted her.

Hermione Granger was everything that Severus Snape was not. She was the youth to his age, the thirst for knowledge to his jaded expertise, and the potential that he had squandered. Through war and prejudice she had fought, always clinging to the light even when enveloped in darkness, the same darkness to which he had succumbed.

Life had reached a state of blissful ritual since the end of the war, and while many took comfort in their return to normalcy, those that had fought on the forefront of the war often found the sudden complacency to be stifling. Severus was no exception. He had returned, albeit grudgingly, to his position as potions master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Teaching was not Severus' passion by any means, but it allowed him the resources that he needed to pursue his own potions experiments.

Of course there were the few students that made teaching potions a rewarding endeavor: Draco Malfoy, Anthony Goldstein, and even the resident know-it-all, miss Hermione Granger.

Before the final battle, Severus had never even thought to see that chit as anything other than the little girl who had so irritatingly raised her hand in his first class. She was a non-gendered annoyance, there simply to make his life just a little bit less enjoyable...then she saved him. The battle had been fought and won as he lay dying in that god forsaken shack, slowly bleeding out onto the hard wood beneath him. Nagini's poison coursed like liquid nitrogen through his veins, cold and burning all at once. Severus supposed that he deserved this death, he was a bitter old man, and it only made sense that eternal bliss wouldn't be reached until after he had paid for his sins. Eventually though, the pain began to numb, and in its stead came cloying fatigue. It played at the edge of his senses, dragging him deeper and deeper. Severus' eyes fluttered one last time, only for his vision to be completely obstructed by wide eyes and chestnut frizz. He lost consciousness with the smell of sweat, blood, and Hermione Granger in his nose.

Ever since that day, Severus had not been able to think of anything other than her. She was engrained in his mind, just as deeply as Voldemort had been into his inner forearm. Severus had thought that with the end of the war he would be free of a master, but instead he was slave to a girl, barely an adult, and entirely unaware of her power over him. It was maddening.

He watched her wherever she went, his black eyes boring into the top of her head as she leaned over a cauldron or on the sleek curve between side and hip as she walked out of the dining hall after breakfast. He knew every inch of her, from the roots of her hair to the tips of her sensible schoolgirl shoes, and his fascination disgusted him. She was of age, of course, and exceeded her peers in both maturity and gravitas, but she was still a child to him, young enough to be his daughter. Still, Severus could not help but let his eyes linger on the pale expanse of her neck as she brushed her hair back behind her ear, or admire the way her school assigned sweater hugged and pulled in all the right places.

His stare, he knew, was intense. Hermione would often glance up from her work, only to catch his gaze with wide brown eyes. She'd look away quickly, flushing a pretty shade of pink, flustered by his unexplained attention. He gained pleasure in knowing that he had such an effect on the resident know-it-all. He had never seen her respond so deliciously to any of her classmates, not even that Weasley boy who had been a constant nuisance to Severus' peace of mind since the end of the war. From what he had garnered, the golden couple had broken up shortly after the final battle, a mutual decision and an amicable parting. Still, the red-head's mere presence coinciding with that of the potions master's obsession was bothersome. Severus found comfort in Weasley's confused glances at Hermione when she would look away from Severus' stare, blushing and ruffled.

It had been months since her return to the castle, and Severus supposed that he should have expected a confrontation of some sort from her regarding his odd actions. He did not expect it to happen though, on this particular Tuesday at 11:54 in the night. Severus had been in his office, head bowed over the theoretical notes on a memory-enhancing potion that he was developing, when he heard three soft but deliberate knocks on his door.

Severus straightened up and stood before walking across the room and yanking open the door with a glare. There she stood, illuminated by the torchlight and absolutely beautiful, peering up at him with large chestnut eyes. She blinked owlishly, obviously startled by his abrupt manner.

"G-good evening professor!"

Severus stared at Hermione, waiting for her to tell him what could possibly bring her to his door at midnight. She looked away, obviously embarrassed.

"I was wondering if we could talk about a mildly delicate issue...perhaps in your office?" she said evenly, but the unconscious wringing of her hands divulged to Severus her true nervousness.

Severus stepped out of the doorway and gestured towards the wooden chair sitting opposite his own. She scurried past him as he held the door open, her body brushing lightly against his in a single second of sensual rapture. Severus' eyes drooped slightly as arousal shot through his body, but by the time he sat himself down on the other side of the desk it had morphed back into a scowl. This girl was tempting him far past his level of restraint.

"What," Severus began, his voice drawling and tinged with a good dose of sarcasm, "was so pressing a matter that you felt it necessary to visit my office in the dead of night?"

"I..." She said, cheeks burning, "I wanted to know - I wanted to know why you keep looking at me like that!"

One of Severus' elegantly arched eyebrows rose mockingly.

"Like what?" he asked, an undisguised smirk playing across his face.

It was a pleasure to watch the know-it-all try and fail to find the right words. Her mouth opened and closed and opened again. He knew what she wanted to ask. Hermione wanted to know why - why his gaze lingered, why he couldn't stop noticing.

"Like what?" he asked again, leaning over the desk on his elbows until his face was a mere foot away from hers, so close he could feel the hitch in her breath from his proximity.

She locked her eyes on his, and whispered, "like you want me."

"Why?" he inquired, all traces of scorn slipping from his face, replaced instead by heated intensity.

Hermione shifted forwards, sitting on the very edge of her seat. They were inches apart now, breath warmly mingling between them as the tension grew. The kiss was inevitable. She tilted her head slightly to the left, letting her lashes flutter closed as he leaned down, and the faintest brush of lips on lips could be felt. Again and again until there was no choice but to resign to the sensual massage of lips against lips and tongues against tongues. The subtle give and take of kissing that permeated their minds and coaxed lust to kindle from within overtook their senses until the rest of the world fell away, and all that remained was the ebb and flow of the other person.

The desk still stood between them, and Hermione was the first to give in to the mounting frustration as she hoisted herself onto it, crumpling the papers beneath her with no remorse. She used her new leverage to pull her professor's face closer into hers, tracing the stubble across his jaw with the pads of her thumbs as her lips wrenched away from his, moving instead to nip across the scar tissue of his neck. He groaned in rapture, tilting his head further to allow her access, then gasped loudly as her teeth scratched against the bite. He yanked Hermione forwards and off the desk, swinging around so her back collided solidly with the stone wall behind her.

He cupped his hand over her shoulder, smoothing his palm over the skin as he moved down her arm; he paused at the wrists, tracing the veins before wrapping them firmly in his strong fingers. Her back arched away from the wall as she tested his hold, but Severus simply curled his other arm around her waist and pressed their bodies against each other, still holding her wrists. Not to be outdone, Hermione seductively slid her leg up against his then hooked it around his hips, yanking him forward into the heat of her core. He groaned at the sudden contact, lightly grinding himself further into the apex of her thighs while nibbling teasingly along the side of her neck.

"Oh god," she murmured into his ear, hot breath ghosting across the cartilage as she flicked her tongue out across the lobe, "more!"

He moaned as her hips began to move in sync with his own, gyrating and rotating sinfully onto his still clothed cock. His arm left her waist, hooking instead around her other leg and hoisting it around his hip. With a particularly rough grind she distracted him enough to wrench her arms free from his grip and bury her fingers into his hair, pulling his head back and capturing his mouth in a fervid kiss.

They collapsed to the floor, limbs entangled and writhing in pleasure. Hermione lay atop the potions master, straddling his pelvis with her breasts pressed firmly against his own pectorals. One by one, she began to unbutton his robes, taking immense pleasure in finally being able to see what the professor hid beneath his numerous layers. Many buttons later, Hermione splayed her hands on his chest, casually thumbing his small, pebbled nipples as she took a moment to appreciate the man beneath her. His usually pale face held a slight flush, and his features stood out with his hair fanning behind his head instead of hanging lank in front of him. Arousal, Hermione decided, took at least ten years off of him.

Severus, having grown tired of her intermission, sat up until she was situated between his bent knees and his chest, cradled by his body. He shucked off the rest of his robe, then set to work declothing the young woman in his lap as she eagerly assisted, tearing off her oxford and tie before also divesting her of her sensible cotton bra as well. Soon his hands were everywhere, running up her side before gently caressing the outer curve of her breasts, then pushing her shoulders until bare back met the cool stone of the dungeon floor. Severus loomed over her, the muscles in his arms standing out deliciously as he held his body weight off of her. One hand that had previously been encasing her breast made its way down her side, stopping only when it reached the line of cloth that was the waistline of her skirt. He paused only briefly before diving beneath both her skirt and her underwear, dipping his fingers deliciously through her aching slit.

"You're so," he pushed two long fingers up inside of her, relishing her wide-eyed surrender to the pleasure he was giving her, "wet."

Hermione threw her arms across her face, hiding herself from his gaze as he continued to bestow upon her unyielding pleasure. For all her bashful front, she rode his fingers shamelessly, twisting and thrusting her womanhood back upon them as she moaned softly into her own palms. Severus enjoyed the contradictory reactions...to a point.

"Don't hide yourself from me," he commanded, using his free hand to pry Hermione's arms away from her face. He pinned them behind her, never ceasing in his pleasureful ministrations. His mouth descended upon her teat, laving the straining nipple in broad strokes before clasping it gently between his teeth and suckling in time with his fingers. His student's whimpers and moans grew louder as arousal drew her further and further away from sanity. Severus's lips made their way across her chest, giving her other breast the same treatment while simultaneously bringing his thumb up to stroke across her swollen clit.

A muted scream echoed through his office as Hermione's entire body stiffened and strained against him. Severus smirked against her nipple, knowing that she had just came undone beneath him from such brief stimulation. He withdrew his fingers from her pulsating core as she fell limply to the ground, eyes wide and glossed over in the aftermath of her orgasm. Just when the potions master began to think that she might be done for the night though, Hermione sat up and palmed him through his pants; hard.

"Please Sir," she moaned, "please fuck me."

Severus clenched his teeth so hard he thought his jaw might break. With little regard for the consequences, he ripped her skirt and underwear off of her in one go as she fervently unzipped the fly to his trousers, hand sneaking in to pull his hard length through the opening. Hermione leaned back on the floor and spread her legs, wrapping her toes into the material of his pants as she rubbed the slick head of his cock against her slit. Using the leverage of her legs around him, Hermione hitched herself up, aligning him perfectly with her entrance. Severus pushed forwards, slowly sliding himself into her wet heat, stopping when only the crown of him rested inside. Hermione moaned and indicated for him to go deeper, but instead Severus simply smirked and stayed immobile.

Hermione was having none of it.

"I said," she grabbed the back of his neck and wrapped her long legs fully around his hips, "fuck me."

With that she pulled him into her completely, groaning in sublime ecstasy as he finally filled her to her core. Severus's face fell slack at the unexpected pleasure in which he had suddenly been enveloped, and let himself fall prey to Hermione's desires. Bracing his arms on either side of her head, Severus drew his hips backwards, then powerfully rolled them once again into her's. His pelvis hit Hermione's with a slap of flesh on flesh, and she couldn't help but clench around him as he dragged deliciously through all the right places within her. She was so full, and the sensation of hard hips between her thighs served only to arouse her further. Each thrust tossed her backwards with its power, and her breasts rose and fell in time with Severus's rhythm. Severus, noticing their wonton display, leaned forwards once more to take as much of her soft mound into his mouth as her could, and sucked harshly.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione cried into the roots of Severus's long black hair, bringing one of her hands to the inky locks and pulling him to her face so that she could once more lose herself in his lips. Before long though, Severus slipped out entirely, leaving a perplexed Hermione lying on the floor, panting in aroused confusion.

"Turn over," he commanded, "on your hands and knees."

She complied with no argument, quickly flipping onto her stomach and raising herself to her elbows and knees. Severus positioned himself behind her, grabbing onto the sumptuous curve of her waist with one hand and pushing her head down with the other. Hermione groaned in pleasure as he led his cock back into her raised sex. The new position left Hermione barely able to brace herself for the agonizing bliss that was the feeling of Severus within her. He stretched her so perfectly, and was hitting far further and harder than before. Each thrust rendered Hermione less and less cognizant of anything except for the blinding white rapture that was their coupling. All she could do was cry out for her professor, for him to fuck her harder and faster and -

"Oh, yes!" She cried, bucking back into Severus's as his hand reached around her hips to stoke her overstimulated clit. The pleasure built up inside of her, spurred on further by the constant intrusion in her cunt. With no warning, Hermione hit her climax, back arching in its power as she writhed onto Severus's quickening thrusts. She coiled around him deliciously, her inner walls pulsing as he dug his fingers into her thighs and pulled her back even harder against himself. Severus's rhythm broke, and he hunched over Hermione, violently rutting against her until he too reached his ultimate pleasure deep inside his student. Hot seed spilled into her abused sex, and Hermione shivered in an aftershock of pleasure.

They fell completely to the floor, Severus's still hard cock resting within her. Neither student nor professor moved as they came down from their respective highs. A few minutes later, Hermione felt Severus gently kissing sweat from the base of her neck, his lips caressing the pale skin in near reverence. He withdrew from her and rolled until he lay on his back, Hermione curling up next to him, head tiredly resting on his bicep. Her sooty lashes fluttered against still flushed cheeks as her breath began to even out into the telltale pattern of exhausted slumber. Severus tightened his arm around her before too succumbing to a post-coital nap.

After all, he would need the rest if he was to continue satisfying Hermione's sexual appetites in a few hours, now wouldn't he?

* * *

Well, there it is: my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I should feel bad about using characters like this, but honestly, it's so much fun and I just can't stop. Let me know what you think if you so desire, and feel free to tell me any suggestions you may have for this fic or the next! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
